1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a controller unit with holder for holding electronic appliance in position, and more particularly to the controller unit with electronic appliance holder for outdoor shading device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor shading device are usually provided in a campground, on a beach, or in the back yard of the house to give a pleasant shade for a user under the sun. Usually, the user uses the outdoor shading device especially on a sunshine day to prevent the sun directly pours on the user and coolers the temperature. Meanwhile, the user may want to listen to the music through a portable music player, charging the cell phone, or turning on the portable fan etc.
A conventional shading device, such as a conventional outdoor umbrella, generally comprises a supporting frame and a shading system supported by the supporting frame to define the predetermined shading area under the shading system. Over the years, there have been extensive developments for improving the quality and functions of such conventional shading device. For example, an outdoor umbrella may be equipped with a solar energy collection arrangement and a lighting system for providing environmental friendly illumination for the relevant users. Moreover, another shading device, such as a conventional gazebo, may be equipped with a specially designed ventilation system so that users of the gazebo have adequate access to fresh air when they are gathering within the gazebo while preserving their privacy.
Notwithstanding these developments, conventional shading devices, even with some sophisticated improvements, such as the lighting system and the speaker of the sound system, are usually not responsive enough to the change of environmental circumstances in which the shading devices operate. This discrepancy may be partially resolved by manual operation of the shading devices. For example, a user may easily turn on or turn off the illumination system whenever necessary. In some situations, however, frequent manual operation of the shading system may mean inconvenience and interruption of a scheduled activity in the shading system.
Therefore, a control panel may further be adapted for centrally and electrically control one or more electronic appliances incorporated with the outdoor shading device, such that the user is able to conveniently and adjustably control the electronic appliance through the control panel. For instance, the user may adjust the volume of the speaker mounted on the frame of the outdoor shading device via the control panel.
On the other hand, along with the growth of personal portable electronic devices become more and more popular, there raise a great need for incorporating the electronic device with the functional entertaining system of the outer shading device, such as electrically connecting the iPod Touch to the speaker for playing music therein. Therefore, the present invention provides a controller unit having electronic appliance holder for incorporating the control panel and the electronic appliances including the personal portable electronic devices, so that the user is able to easily incorporating their own portable personal device of the electronic appliances with the outdoor shading device.